


Lips and Fingertips

by Krey9J



Series: One Royale Doctor random AUs by Krey [1]
Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types, Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Valhalla Rising
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, American Sign Language, But no name is mentioned for both of them, Canon Disabled Character, Coffee Shops, Dr. John Flynn does not exist in the movies, Dr. John Flynn from 50s Darker book chap 17, Dr. John Flynn played by Hugh Dancy, Guess who's One Eye's brother, Headcanon, I googled the signs, I tried to describe sign language movements and I don't think I did a good job, Kissing, Le Chiffre - Freeform, M/M, Muteness, Mutual Pining, POV First Person, POV One Eye, Physical Disability, Please @ me on Tumblr or Twitter if you do anything, Slow Romance, That's right, happy open ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krey9J/pseuds/Krey9J
Summary: Featuring the rare pair One Royale Doctor, but One Eye is the focus this time. I do not tend to separate John Flynn/Le Chiffre and John Flynn/One Eye into separate pairs because my hcs will draw connection anyway.Coffee Shop Au, thanks to this One Eye could be in modern setting. There are hot kisses.





	Lips and Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> See HC Master post for One Royale Doctor on  
> [Tumblr](https://krey-9-jorce.tumblr.com/post/172312144890/updating-headcanonsideas-collection-for-the-rare)  
> See HC Thread for One Royale Doctor on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KeithQuJones/status/972258871354916864?s=19)

He tells me my hair has the scent of roasted coffee bean, after he kissed it.

Ah, and that makes him kiss me again.

I co-owned a coffee shop with my twin brother, I’m the older one. My brother only takes care of the financial concerns, he's rarely there. He's more interested in the rise and fall of the stock market, I run the shop on my own, with a couple of staffs who are college students needing income. The only mandatory requirement they need to meet when applying to work here is they know, or willing to learn, ASL.

American Sign Language, because I can talk, but not verbally. It also assists my hearing, which is good at most of the time.

I expect them to see, understand and respect my way of communication. Other than that, I am not a picky owner.

Five months ago, a medical clinic opened just a block away from my store. It is only luck that this shop is the only one around, my business has grown more since then, more people come drink coffee. Some doctors, nurses and staffs from the clinic became the regulars to my drinks. I decided to offer delivery service exclusively to the clinic when I noticed their increasing demand. My staffs are the one answering the calls, of course.

Rain showers in summer, that Saturday afternoon, there were only a girl and I watching out the shop. Her name is Abigail, I heard her coughing when she took the phone order. I went to my personal drawers and retrieved some Halls honey and lime flavored throat candies, they are my favorite when it comes to soothing common sore throats. She jumped a little when I came from behind her back, she was packing the drinks, that was the part I didn't mean to. I meant to hand her those candies and do the delivery in her place, couldn't let her cold get worse. She was surprised seeing me picking up the package, said she could do it but as she saw the ‘No’ in my eyes, she quickly got me an umbrella and opened the door on my way out. Masked by the buzzing sound or rainfall, I could still hear her thanks behind my footsteps.

I opened the door of the clinic, there seemed to be very few patients. The receptionist had seen me before, even though my staffs did most of the deliveries. They smiled at me when I approached their counter and placed the drinks. I waited for them to pulled out the bills and handed to me, but instead, they picked up the phone and dialed. A minute later, a doctor strode quickly towards us from inside. I didn't think I saw him before.

I definitely didn't see that big warm smile before.

“Nice to meet you, first time trying out your coffee. How are you?” He reached out his hand. I took it and gave him a nod. Long fingers squeezed my hand firmly. Friendly.

“I'm Flynn, John Flynn. Thanks for the drinks. How much do I owe you?”

Ten bucks in total, in sign language, ten is signed by using only one hand, curling four fingers and putting the thumb up vertically. But in that moment, I raised both my palms up and opened all my fingers. People would think I was giving them a “thumb’s up”, a (Facebook) like, if I did sign.

The doctor gazed at me for a brief moment. “Oh.” He realized.

“John, may I introduce you to the owner of our much beloved coffee.” They spoke that sentence quite loud. I think they meant for me to hear them. They needn't have to, if I can't hear them well, I can read lips.

They directed their attention to Dr. Flynn and whispered. Their mouth, the shapes, ah, that sentence, again.

Too many times, always.

“As you can see, _he can't speak_.” Said Louis to Dr. Flynn.

Dr. Flynn cocked an eyebrow. “Yes, I can see what's going on, but no, Louis, you're wrong.” 

Dr. Flynn handed me the dollar bills, with tips. I shoved them into my shirt pocket. I nodded goodbye to the receptionist, received one in return. As I was about to do the same to Dr. Flynn, I saw from both his lips and his fingertips.

_“Wait.”_

As he spoke out the word, he turned his palms upwards and wiggled his fingers.

He told me to wait in sign language.

After that, all the fingers of his right hand were straightened, closing all the gaps between them and lifted up to touch his chin. The moment the hand moved out towards me, leaving his chin, in the manner of a full-hand pointing, his lips bloomed the sweetest smile.

_“Thank you.”_

I couldn't help but break a small smirk.

Before I realized, I hold up my right hand, forming a “V” with my index and middle finger very quickly which went up at the front of my right cheek, the palm facing myself while the back of my hand facing out. And then, by a swift twist of the same wrist, I pointed out my index finger to Dr. Flynn, except for the outstretching thumb, my other three fingers rolled back into the palm which was facing downwards to the ground.

_“See you later.”_

I regretted it, what I said. I stepped out from the clinic’s door and felt raindrops poking my face, let the rain pull myself together.

_I said that…_

I ran back to the shop without opening my umbrella.

 

Needn’t to go into details, afterwards, we met again, him coming to my shop, a lot.  
He’s memorized each of my staff’s name, greeting them one by one as soon as he passed the threshold. He came in many times. So many many times, to the point I opened the door for him when I was cleaning up, ready to go home. This happened half an hour ago.

Right now, we're, uh, pressed together to the sink in the barista’s area, my elbow touching the neck of the long faucet.

This little shit decided it's time to press my body to the sink as well as kisses all over my face. I admit. It's my fault, too, I didn't resist.

He must’ve read the signs, he knew I wouldn't resist.

His mouth trails down to my jaw, nibbing lightly. He keeps his hands on our sides, on the edge of the sink, not at all touching me. He's waiting for me to touch him first.

He's waiting for a response. Such a gentleman.

I swing my left arm around his waist, the flat of my palm presses on his lower back. The gesture makes him stop kissing and looks at me with his bright bluish grey orbs. 

He's about to say something to me but the moment he wets his lips, I turn on the faucet with my right hand, grab some water,

And splash it on his face.

He stumbles back immediately, his sleeves hold up, wiping his frowning wet face.

“WHAT THE…”

I grab the tissues from the nearest tissue box and press them gently to his cheeks. He's still confused but his cheeks go flushed. I let go and start signing.

I curl all of my fingers except the thumb and put it under my chin. The next movement, I shake my head simultaneously to holding out the thumb in front of me. This is one word. I then use both my hands, on each hand the three fingers in the middle curled while the pinky and the thumb outstretched; both palms facing upwards, high in mid-air in front my chest and lowered down to my tummy. This is the end word of the sentence.

 _“Not now.”_ I keep my gaze at him solid.

As I got his attention, I throw a look all over my empty and cleaned store. He gets it.

“I'm sorry. Let's... get out of here.” He says with a trace of embarrassment. He walks past me from the barista’s area, grabs his coat hanging on the cashier counter and heads outside.

 

★★★★★

 

He stands by his car and looks at me locking the shop’s doors. Hands in his pockets, waiting, he seemingly isn't put off by my previous action. I linger a bit too long on the locks. I know what he wants and I have a feeling he's gonna make another move when I turn back to him. I'm considering the answer.

_Should I?_

The glass panel windows reflects the streetlights and his figure. The glassy silhouette looks so patient and calm. This man is a pursuer but not at all an aggressor.

_Did I just think he's cute?_

I finally stop wasting time and turn back to look at him. He doesn't move, only speaks.

“Gosh, I was so afraid you wouldn't even look at me. I'm sorry, truly. But, I mean, I was so sure I read the signs well…” He paused. He flexes his neck, puffs up his chest as he takes a deep breath. Eyes that sparkle look at me.

“Can I… still hope?”

There it is, I close my eyes.

_That question came out softer than I ever expect._

I open them again and look at him firmly.

_Hope, is a nice word._

I think I should give him my genuine answer for his honest question.

_“Yes.”_

That moment he sees my nod, he puts his hand on his chest. He is radiating his joy.

I find myself almost smiling to it, I suppress it just barely. What is this effect this man has on me?

I better go home before this gets more awkward.

Without saying another word, I turn on my heels. I saw him both reaching out to me and stopping in a heartbeat. He stills and watches me walk away.

Five more steps, I stop to look back. He got into his car. The engine starts and the car pulls away, it heads to the direction opposite to where I'm going.

I continue walking home after the car has vanished completely from my sight.

 

★★★★★

 

Three days after, he doesn't come to my shop, I would've thought he's reconsidered the whole affair if I didn't receive a note from him.

Which came attached in a bouquet of red roses.

Abigail received the bouquet and didn't try to hide the curiosity in her big round eyes when she handed it to me.

I left the flowers at the shop, only brought the note home with me. I put on my reading glasses, take a sip of dark coffee and carefully read it again.

 

_To my favorite coffee brewer,_

_I wish to request the pleasure of your company for dinner. This is to be at an amazing Italian restaurant but if you have different suggestions, please do._

_I hope you're open for the weekend, preferably Saturday evening. There will be car picking you up at any indicated location._

_Waiting for your text confirmation at mobile phone number xxx_

_Yours truly,  
John Flynn_

__

 

Basically, I received a phone number I didn't ask for, to answer an invitation I haven't made up my mind with.

He changed his tactic from casual and flirty to formal and serious, a charmer in every sense. I’d be a fat liar if I pretend not to be interested in him. However, I am a failure in relationships.

Nobody wants to be in a relationship with someone who is lacking in communication in terms of talking and expressing strong emotions. People don't see me as stone cold but certainly as stone-like: approachable but not engageable, worth trying but not worth staying, fuckable but not loveable. I’ve been there. I'm mad but I don't blame them for choosing better for themselves.

As for this particular case, it seems to be going quite well so far, but that doesn't mean I can be anywhere positive with it.

I don't want to fall in love with this guy who seems to be a great lover.

I took another sip of coffee, slowly. It is warm, strong, with very special notes. The teasing jolt at the tip of the tongue that turns into a sweet taste. Leaving my lips wet and craving for more. Oh, the pleasure to have known this taste. Passionate, but tender, and with affection. Similar how his kiss felt…

_Shit._

I put my coffee down to the table. Using both hands, I squeeze the note into a wrinkled ball. I get up, on my way to the bathroom to slap water on my face, I throw it into the trash bin at the corner of the living room. I don't want to think about it for the rest of the night.

I don't want to think about him tonight.

I plug the phone to the charger, place on the bedside drawers before tucking myself in bed. Catching myself staring at it, I turn to the other side and force my eyes shut.

 

★★★★★

 

“Boss, Dr. Flynn wants to talk to you. Is it good?” Abigail hovers at my private break room, adjacent to the staffs’ and much smaller than theirs. I have a table where I can put my laptop, and a sofa where I can take a nap in the room. It's lunch time right now in my shop, I guess it also is for the clinic, otherwise he wouldn't come here midday.

Today is Saturday and I haven't sent him any message, couldn’t. I know what he wants to talk about.

I nod as I stand up. I come out to see Dr. Flynn sitting at the table at the nearest to my doorway. He smiles a little when he sees me. Definitely not his brightest smile.

I pull the chair and sit down opposite to him. I inhale the aroma from his drink, he's drinking an Americano. He blinks at me and holds his cup up.

“Want some?” He grins. I shake my head.

“Right. It's your coffee, I'm being silly.” He takes a sip and puts it down. He breathes. “I guess I'm being silly about other things, too.”

Smooth and forward as always, here he comes.

“Is it a ‘No’? Is is a ‘No’ for this time, or for the whole thing?” He flutters his lashes at me, hand under his chin, “I have a feeling it's the latter.” He looks at me in earnest. “As much as I wish it's neither of the case, I need to hear it from you.” He goes quiet, his gaze is soft but never leaves me.

I square both arms in front of my chest.

_Is this what it is?  
Is this how I want it is?_

I meet his eyes. Glossy blue grey irises ample of patience and kindness. Whatever the answer I'm giving him, I know they won’t look at me any different. But, there's something about those endearing gazes that urge me to spill myself out. As though, they’ve seen me but waiting for me to come to them on my own. Suppressing the ‘thump’ in my chest, I debate if I should shy away from them anymore. 

I finally make up my mind.

I stand up, abruptly. He's startled, in a split moment worries flood his eyes. My bad, I’ll remedy that now. I start with both my hands, extended index fingers pointing towards him, the other fingers curled, then bending my arms at the elbow and pull my fingers in to point back at myself.

_“Come.”_

He looks puzzled but quickly gets up and catches my steps. I open the door for him to my private sitting room.

And lock it by the handle.

As soon as he hears the ‘click’, he turns to me. Urgh, he looks cautious now, I'd better not ruining this.

I gesture to sit at the sofa. We both sit down, he seems to be a little stiff, I throw my head back and close my eyes. I don't have to look at him to know how confused but patient enough he is right now. We sit there for a couple minutes.

I'm ready.

I clasp his hand with mine, still not opening my eyes. I entwin our fingers together and leave them laying on his thigh. His breathing changes, my heart starts to beat faster.

He gives our hands a squeeze. I turn my head and open my lashes for him. I keep my gaze steady, I know he sees it in my eyes. 

_Darling, make a move on me._

He leans in and presses his hot lips to mine.

_I’m a preserver, a gatekeeper, a denier who sealed the lock and threw away the key. I'm now finding a way to open myself again._

Our tongues brushed, my whole body electrified.

_If I'm meant to get hurt, let it be. If it's worth trying, it's worth trying. Who knows how this will turn out?_

We let go of our hands only to rewrap them around ourselves, I pull in the nape of his neck while he tucks his fingers in my hair.

_For once, let me have this._

He lets out a sweet gasp as I bite softly on his lower lip.

_Let me have him._

Our kiss breaks and he gazes into me with hunger, his breath heavy, his mouth wet with lust. His whole body is on fire. 

I can say with confidence he tasted those of my coffee: passionate, yet tender, and affectionate.

He smirks at me before hitching himself up. The next moment, he’s straddling my lap with his thighs. Here we go.

Oh?

He glides one thumb over my lips, not until the tip of my tongue touches that he pushes it in my mouth. I suck on his plump meat, wet sounds echo in my mouth. My tongue also swirls around it, the action draws a giggle from him. He's liking it. 

I grab the hand whose finger I'm sucking, begin to lick into the palm in between of laying kisses. My kisses reach his wrist, the last of the exposed skin of his arm area, he's wearing long sleeves. I wish I could just tear them off with my fangs.

“I appreciate your enthusiasm with my hand, but I need to taste you more.” He takes his hand back to swings both arms over my shoulders. Once again, his mouth melts into mine, his tongue seeks on mine. This kiss is a mouthful, sloppy and delightful.

Meanwhile, I rest my hands on his hips, the thumbs hooking into his pants waistband. I would've brushed around his body but, right now, I don't want my hands to wander and distract him from my lips.

When our kiss break this time, he doesn't stop to breath, but continues laying tiny smooches all over my face. When he reaches my earlobe, he whispers: “This exceeds any of my imaginations.” He pulls back to look at me and flashes the biggest grin I’ve ever witnessed.

_He's cute._

“I take it's a ‘Yes’ that you want to go out for dinner with me?” He asks.

I nod confirming.

“Awesome! Uhm, thank you.” He gives my shoulders a pat. “Need not to be today, anytime. You have my number.” He supplies.

_Oh, snap._

He doesn't know I threw his number into the trash. I almost drop a cold sweat to his innocent smile.

I need to ask for his number.

“I hate to break this but it's time I go back to the clinic. See you later.”

_Hold on._

As he's halfway to climbing off me completely, I hold him back with one hand on his waist.

“Yes?”

Telling him the truth should be the easiest.

I point at him to grab his attention and direct the phrase towards him. Then, using my right hand, I sign the word “phone”. It is when the three middle fingers curled into the palm while the thumb and pinkey outstretched, the whole gesture lifted up by the ear to imitate the look of a phone call.

Next, on each of my hands, I close all the fingertips together, forming a shape resembling the flower buds that haven't bloomed. Maintaining the shapes on both hand, I touch them together by the tips, two flower buds touching each other. Keeping them still intact, I twist each of my wrist to opposite rounds and stop. This word is “number”.

_“Your phone number…”_

Continue, I point into my chest with one extended index finger, to indicate myself. Following right after, the touching flower buds shapes again but they're now facing upwards next to each other. And finally, they are “dropped” completely by turning the hands down simultaneously to opening all fingers.

_“...I lost.”_

I finish my confession, it's almost truthful.

He blinks at me.

“Ah, I see… Let's exchange them now.”

That's a relief, he buys it.

He takes out his phone from his pocket, unlocks the screen and hands it to me. I put in my number and press Call. My own phone vibrates and rings loudly from my pants pocket. I return the phone to him with a smirk on my mouth.

I'm pretty smooth, too, aren't I.

“That does it.” He smiles and takes his phone back. He waves at me as he walks towards the door and turns the handle. I wave back at him.

“Later.”

He closed the door. I could still see his endearing eyes.

I sit in the room for a couple more minutes, evoking on all that happened. I can't believe it happened, but I'm happy it did.

Truly.

I open the Call log, I need to save his number to Contacts before I go out. The name I save for him is a secret I won't reveal. 

I'm thinking where to go for dinner with my coffee sweetie.

 

_ Lips and Fingertips, #One Royale Doctor _


End file.
